bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Song For You
Song For You to jedna z nowych piosenek Big Time Rush na trzecim albumie 24/Seven. Nazwa piosenki została ujawniona 26 kwietnia 2013 przez Big Time Rush na koncie na Twitterze. Prawdopodobna alternatywna nazwa dla tej piosenki to This Song Is For You. W alternatywnej wersji James śpiewał cały refren. Piosenka została wyróżniona w odcinku "Big Time Cartoon". Tekst Waking up from another day I'm feeling so insane 'Cause ever since I saw your face I got it tattooed on my brain Did you know that you came and you got me like this 'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with You gotta know that I'd do anything To get you to notice me What do I gotta do to get into my life? I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice I could give you all the stars if you give me the night Or morning There's a million pretty girls all over But they got nothing to you Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do Baby I thought that you should know None of the rest are even close There's a million pretty girls all over But you know this song's for you This song's for you Now I got your attention babe 'Cause there's things I need to say You're the one that I dream about It's on my mind like every day Did you know that you came and you got me like this 'Cause I know you're the one I wanna be with You gotta know that I'd do anything To get you to notice me What do I gotta do to get into my life? I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice I could give you all the stars if you give me the night Or morning Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on it Want you all for myself and I don't want to share Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there There's a million pretty girls all over But they got nothing to you Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do Baby I thought that you should know None of the rest are even close There's a million pretty girls all over But you know this song's for you This song's for you Now one in a million So baby what are the odds A million miles a way But I know this is my song You know you got the right girl With the right muscle Keep you real thin But won't knock the huscle I don't want you to want me No I don't want to be wondering if you wanna be with me When the skies hit the thunder I still want my heart functioning every day Without the shadow of a doubt Baby all you gotta say There's a million pretty girls all over But they got nothing to you Been all around the world, but no one gets me like you do Baby I thought that you should know None of the rest are even close There's a million pretty girls all over But you know this song's for you This song's for you What do I gotta do to get into my life? I can be your bad boy, or baby I could be nice I could give you all the stars if you give me the night Or morning This song's for you Got my head in the clouds and I'm walking on it Want you all for myself and I don't want to share Where you wanna go 'cause I'm taking you there Eh, eh, eh This song's for you This song's for you This song's for you This song's for you This song's for you en:Song For You Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Rapy